1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stainproofing agent composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stainproofing agent composition comprising a specific polymer having a fluoroalkyl group and a specific blender copolymer. The stainproofing agent composition of the present invention is particularly useful for a carpet.
2. Related Art
In order to impart the water repellency, oil repellency and stainproofing properties to textiles (e.g. carpet), various stainproofing agents have hitherto been proposed. Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication Nos. 17109/1988, 55515/1991 and 55516/1991 disclose that a stainproofing agent comprising a urethane compound and a specific blender copolymer imparts the water repellency, oil repellency and stainproofing properties. However, these copolymers are insufficient in water repellency, oil repellency and stainproofing properties after the cleaning.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 59277/1983 also discloses a water- and oil-repellent comprising a copolymer containing vinyl chloride, and the water repellency and oil repellency before and after cleaning are almost the same but the stainproofing properties are insufficient.
Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. 28147/1989 discloses a composition for treating a carpet, comprising an adipate ester (low molecular weight) and a blender. However, this composition can not impart sufficient water repellency, oil repellency and stainproofing properties after the cleaning.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 3113/1996 discloses a composition for treating a carpet, comprising a maleate and a blender. However, this composition can not impart sufficient water repellency, oil repellency and stainproofing properties after the cleaning.
At present, none of stainproofing agents, which have hitherto been proposed, has sufficient water- and oil-repellency as well as stainproofing properties before and after the cleaning.